


A Matter Of Pride

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Anal Sex, Bottom Poe Dameron, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben tops for the first time.





	A Matter Of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “anal sex”.

  
“You sure you want to do this? Absolutely sure?”

  
Poe sighed. “For fuck’s sake, Ben, yes. I need this.”

  
Ben paused. They had mostly been kissing and Ben had been worshipping Poe’s body when Poe proposed the idea. It wasn’t like he wasn’t intrigued as to what it would be like to take, as opposed to being taken. And he wanted Poe. God willing he did. But dear God, what if he crushed Poe? What if he did something to hurt him by mistake?

  
Ben sighed. “Here. Just a pillow for your hips.”

  
He positioned the pillow beneath Poe’s hips before slicking his fingers with the lube they had. Ben was practically huge, which meant…how would his penis and Poe’s anus accommodate each other? Poe just seemed so delicate sometimes…

  
Luckily, one finger fit. Poe wriggled, practically impaling himself on that finger, then another one. Ben carefully played with the angle, preparing Poe until Poe was all but pleading with Ben to stop teasing.

  
Ben could not refuse him.

  
After slicking his member with lubricant, Ben entered Poe in that moment, and hissed in relief even as he did so. Poe seemed to encompass him, his little gasps and moans surrounding Ben, his beautiful face contorting, the sheer heat and tightness around his dick…  
“You’re so tight,” Ben murmured. “Someone hasn’t been keeping you happy enough.”  
“You — ah! — always make me happy, Ben.” Poe looked up at him with earnest eyes. “In more ways than one.”

  
“I try.” Ben thrust into Poe again, and Poe moaned. Ben was about to pull out, but Poe said, “No, you feel so good, Ben” and Ben kept up the pace. When Poe urged Ben to keep going, murmuring praise all the while, Ben did, thrusting into that tight, loving space all the while, taking Poe in hand and stroking, carefully manipulating.

  
“I’m going to spoil you for other men,” he murmured to Poe. “I’ll make sure,” and he didn’t know if he was overreaching or not, “That you’re so satisfied, their efforts will pale in comparison.” He ran his free hand possessively down Poe’s side, where he was a little chubby, and relished in Poe’s moan. “God, fucking you feels so good. I think I’m ruined for other men myself.”

  
Poe grinned up at him almost challengingly. “Good.”

  
Ben thrust and stroked until Poe came into his hand. Not long after, the heat of Poe’s body was too much and Ben came in spurts. Gasping, coming down from the orgasm he’d had, Ben withdrew, pressing kisses to Poe’s face before slumping, exhausted, to the couch.

  
Now that his lust was dying down, he snuggled Poe to him and murmured, “That was amazing.”

  
“You were amazing,” Poe said. “You did so well, Ben. I’m so proud of you.”

  
They slept together on the couch that night, safe and sticky and knowing they were utterly loved.


End file.
